An engine is a machine capable of converting the energy of other forms into mechanical energy, including an internal combustion engine (such as a gasoline engine and the like), an external combustion engine (such as a sterling engine, a steam engine and the like), a motor and the like. For example, the internal combustion engine is generally used for converting chemical energy into the mechanical energy. The engine is suitable for a power generation device and can also refer to a whole machine of a power device (such as a gasoline engine and an aeroengine).